The Icycon Sisters
by Crescent Moon
Summary: There's a new enemy, and it's the toughest enemy Sailor Moon has gone up against. The scouts soon discover a strange new scout, but is this powerful new scout tied to the enemy somehow? Please R&R!
1. The Icycon Sisters-Chapter 1

Hi there

Hi there! Here's my next fic- The Icycon Sisters. I will try to get out the next chapters out as soon as possible. I had the first story written (yes, there's a sequel!) but I decided to change something, then another, and now I have to re-write it. I'm also working on a few other fics too. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is copywrited to Naoko Takeuchi. But I do own this story and some of the characters (Marissa, Tara, Solayna, Josh, Aurora, & Xavior, I think that's all of them)

The romance in the story doesn't kick in till later, and the same goes for the title.The first chapter is kinda boring, sorry for that it will get a lot more interesting as the story goes along.

O, 1 last thing, sorry for any typos, or anything like that, I'm not the best typer in the world..

~*Crescent Moon*~

__

The Icycon Sisters

Serena walked with Amy down the school halls. "So, have you seen that new girl yet?" she asked Amy.

"No not yet, but I'm sure we'll see her sooner or later." Amy replied.

"I heard she's really nice. Lita said someone told her she's a cheerleader, but not the snobby type." Serena said. "I sure hope she is, and that we can be friends."

"Someone told me that she's an 'A' student." Amy said proudly.

"Is that all you think about?" Serena asked jokingly.

"Well you obviously don't think about it enough!" said a laughing voice from behind them.

Serena sweat dropped and turned around to see Mina. "Very funny." she said

"Hey, guess what?" Mina asked excitedly.

""What?"" Serena and Amy said in unison.

"I met that new girl today in Chemistry. Her name is Marissa. She seems really nice. But I only talked to her for a few minutes..I was late for class.. ~Sweat drop~ Anyways, I told her she can sit with us at lunch." Mina said.

"Cool! Speaking of late, I gotta get to class!" Serena said "See you at lunch!" She ran off down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wanna share that Lita?" Serena asked, practically drooling over Lita's delicious lunch. She had eaten her lunch already, having missed breakfast (again) she was hungry.

"Oh, alright." Lita gave into Serena's puppy god face and handed her some of her food.

"Yay! You're the best!!" Serena said, gobbling down the yummy food.

"Hey guys!" Mina called out. Serena, Lita, and Amy looked up. "Everyone, this is Marissa" She pointed to the girl next to her.

"Hi" Marissa said cheerfully but with a bit of shyness. She was thin and very well figured (half of the guys were staring at her, almost drooling). She had blonde layered hair that went past her shoulders. She had icy-blue eyes and creamy skin.

"Marissa, this is Serena, Lita, and Amy." Mina said, pointing to each girl as she introduced them.

"Hi" the girls said together.

Mina and Marissa sat down by the girls.

"So Marissa, where are you from?" Amy asked.

"America. My dad got transferred here for his job." She said.

"I heard you're a good cheerleader, are you gonna try out for the squad?" Lita asked.

"I was thinking about it," Marissa said. "But I don't know."

"You should try out! If you like cheerleading, why not? Hey, we can all help you with your routine!" Serena said happily. "It'll be fun! I'm sure you'll make it!"

"Ok, sure! Thanks a lot!" Marissa said with a happy look on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll meet you outside after school, right? Then we can all go to my house and help with your cheerleading." Serena said to Marissa.

"Okay." Marissa said. "See ya!"

"Later!" Serena called, running to her next class, late as usual.

Marissa went to her locker to get her books for her next class, which was Geometry. She turned the knob on her lock 11-14-7. She tugged on the lock but it wouldn't open. She tried again, this time making sure she landed on the numbers exactly. She pulled on it again. Still wouldn't budge. "Great.." she mumbled.

"Having trouble?"

Marissa whirled around to see a guy. He had short black hair that was spiked up with gel. She stared at him a moment. He was well built and, to her point of view, a hottie. But it was weird, she almost felt like she knew him from somewhere. That wasn't the only feeling he gave her. He also gave her a warm feeling, but she didn't know what it was. Returning to his question, she answered, "Yea, it just won't open."

"Let me try" Marissa stepped aside as he walked to her locker. With one strong tug, the lock popped open.

"Thanks!" She said, smiling. "I'm Marissa"

"I'm Josh" he said back. He couldn't help but stare at her sparkling ice blue eyes. They were so beautiful he could stare at them all day. Everything else about her was beautiful too. Snapping back to reality, he asked, "What's your next class? Mine's Chemistry." 

"Mine too." She said, giving him another 100-watt smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marissa took a deep breath. She quickly went over the routine Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy had helped her come up with in he head. 

The girl who performed before her had just finished her routine. She walked to Marissa. "Good luck" she said smiling.

"Thanks, by the way, great cheer" Marissa said. After the girl said thank you, she gripped her pom-poms tighter as she heard the announcer call her name.

"Marissa Aiku" (A.N. I made that last name up) 

Marissa could here the 5 girls cheering for her as she walked to the platform. The music started and so did she. She performed flawless jumps, flips, kicks, and other dance moves to the beat of the techno music. When she finished, the crowd cheered. She looked to Serena, who gave her a thumbs-up. Her eyes trailed behind the girls to find Josh. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marissa, Serena, Mina, Lita, and Amy ran to the bulletin board. Marissa skimmed through the list of people who made the squad. Suddenly she spotted 'Marissa Aiku'. "I made it!" she said happily with a little jump.

"Congratulations!" Serena said, giving Marissa a little hug.

"Yea, I knew you'd make it." Lita said.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you" Marissa said. 

(A.N. Finally here comes a little action.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena and Mina walked through the park on their way to the Arcade. Suddenly they heard a scream from behind them. The turned around to see a girl that looked around their age. She had short dark blonde hair down to the bottom of her chin. She had dark blue eyes and a dark bluish-black dress that came to her knees and frayed. She was attacking a little girl. She took a crystal that was on a chain around her neck and held it out. Black light streamed out from the glowing crystal and a white light flowed out from the girl and was entrapped inside the dark crystal.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The girl laughed evily. "That's one" she said. She turned around and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. "Who are you?"

"Were your worst nightmare! We are the Sailor Scouts, champions of justice! And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" Came the familiar speech from Sailor Moon.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Sailor Scouts? Uh-huh, that's really great, I'd love to stay and mingle, but I best be going now." She shot black energy at the two scouts. She opened a black portal and was about to step through it when a rose hit her wrist, causing her to drop the crystal. "What the.."

Tuxedo Mask stood in a nearby tree. "I am Tuxedo Mask, protector of the Scouts and defender of good." He jumped down from the tree and grabbed the crystal.

"Give that back Tuxedo-who-ever-you-are!" The girl yelled.

"Not in your lifetime!" Sailor Moon shouted, and attempted to tackle the girl in the side. But the girl was too fast for her. She held out her hand and a dark blue energy ball appeared and hit Sailor Moon. She was frozen solid.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus said together.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus whipped the bright orange chain at the girl but she blocked the attack.

The girl caught Tuxedo Mask off-guard and kicked his arm, causing him to drop the crystal. She caught it before he could reach for it.

"It's been fun, but we will meet again, you can count on that." And with that said she stepped into the portal and it closed after her.

Tuxedo Mask turned to Sailor Moon, who was still frozen. The ice started melting, and Sailor Moon shivered. Tuxedo Mask wrapped his cape around her and held her against his chest to keep her warm.

Then their heads turned to the little girl, who's body laid lifeless on the ground, missing whatever it was the evil girl had sealed inside the crystal.

They failed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A portal opened in a dark castle and a girl stepped out. She walked into a room with an older woman in it. The woman had black hair that was wrapped in a bun on the top of her head with strands of hair streaming out the sides of the bun down to her shoulders. She had a long black dress on. She had cold, piercing steel-gray eyes that held a deadly glare. The girl kneeled infront of the woman and held out the crystal to her. The woman took it.

"Well done, Tara." The woman said.

"Thank you, Queen Solayna" The girl, Tara, said.

"If I collect enough souls they will join together to form one strong soul that will replace my missing one. For without my soul, my magic is powerless. Once I replace it with the one we will create, I will be the most powerful sorceress ever to be known. We shall rule the universe. The Baryl will regret what she did to me…even though she is dead, I will find a way to get my revenge on her."

Yay! The first chapter is done! ^_^ Who's this new enemy? Why doesn't Solayna have a soul? Why does she want revenge on Queen Baryl? Find out when I put the next chapters out!

Please review! I want to know what you think! Please don't flame though, those make me feel like no1 likes my stories, and I hope some of you do! ^_^ 

~*Crescent Moon*~


	2. The Icycon Sisters-Chapter 2

Hi

Hi! Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It is copyrited to Naoko Takeuchi.

~*Crescent Moon *~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, Darien, Rini, Luna, and Artemis all sat around the table at Cherry Hill Temple.

"What do you think she took?" Rini asked.

"I don't know…" Mina said, her voice low and sad. "The girl looked so…empty…" A tear fell from her eye. "We didn't succeed in protecting her, we failed…"

Lita hugged her friend, trying to comfort her. "It's alright Mina, we're strong, we can beat whoever this is. Together we can defeat anything" 

Serena sat quietly, thinking about the day before. 'What did the new enemy take? And why do they want it? And that evil girl, there's something faintly familiar about her…'

"Serena?" Darien asked. "What's wrong? You've been awfully quiet"

"Hey, lets enjoy the peace" Raye said jokingly.

Serena looked up "That girl…hey Mina? Did you feel anything familiar about her?"

"Actually, yes, but I don't know what." She said.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Familiar how?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Serena said.

Luna was listening to the conversation carefully when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eyes. She looked to the side. Nothing. 'hmmm…' She walked to where she saw whatever it was move. 

"Luna?" Artemis asked, seeing his partner walk to the door in the back of the room, leading outside.

"Did you see anything out here Artemis?" Luna asked.

"No, did you?"

"Yea, I saw something move" she said. "But it's gone now."

"Maybe it was the wind blowing something" Artemis suggested.

"No, I saw a pair of eyes. And besides, there's no wind" Luna said, still looking around.

"Luna? Artemis?" Raye called, noticing the two cats had wandered to the door. "Is something wrong?"

"Luna saw something move, but it's gone now." Artemis said. 

The two cats walked back to the table and they continued their conversation.

"So, what happened to the victim?" Amy asked.

"We took her to the hospital and told the doctors we found her in the park like that." Darien said.

"Did they ask any questions?" Lita asked.

"No, thank goodness" Serena said.

"Good, we can't have anyone getting suspicious. Especially when we have other things to worry about, like finding as much information on this new enemy as we can" Luna said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena wanted to put her mind off the new enemy for a little while, so she decided to pay Marissa a little visit, since she was one of the few close friends that wasn't a Senshi. She walked up to her house, trying her best to look happy. She knocked on the door lightly.

A woman with short brown hair and dark blue eyes opened the door. "Hello" she said. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," Serena said as cheerfully as she could, "Is Marissa here?" she asked politely.

"Yes, she up in her room. Come on in" The woman said as she opened the door wider. "Her room is upstairs, first door on your left."

"Thank you Mrs. Aiku" Serena said and walked up the steps. She opened the door Mrs. Aiku had directed her slightly. There she saw Marissa, on her bed, tears streaming down her face. The happiness that usually shone in her bright eyes was gone and replaced by sorrowful look.

Serena walked in and rushed to the side of Marissa's bed. "What's wrong??"

Marissa snapped her head up, surprised to see Serena, who had a worry look. "Its nothing.." he said, her voice low.

"Come on, you can tell me," Serena said. She gave Marissa a comforting hug. "Maybe I can help you." 

"Sorry, I can't tell you…" Marissa said. "Thanks anyway though." She gave Serena a smile, but it wasn't as bright as usual. 

Serena spent the rest of the day, and managed to cheer Marissa up. The next day at school, Marissa was back to her normal self. Serena thought whatever had been bothering her had maybe gone away…but was she just hiding it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sailor Moon struggled to get up after the powerful blow she had taken Tara. This time she had attacked a teenage boy. "You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves…" Tara said in annoyance.

"And you're starting to get on ours!" Sailor Moon looked up to see the 4 other scouts and Tuxedo Mask on top of a nearby building.

"Not more of them…" Tara said. She gripped the crystal that held the light from the teenager tighter.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shouted and shot the powerful ball of lightning at Tara.

She dodged quickly as she shot black energy back at Jupiter, which hit its target.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Mars yelled and ran to her side. "That's it you little witch! Mars Fire Surround!" Mars yelled as she shot powerful rings of fire at Tara. They hit, but they didn't seem to have much effect.

"Iv'e just about had it with you little annoying brats!" Tara yelled. She shot ice at them all, freezing them solid. "That should shut them up" She started to open a portal when she saw a familiar figure in the shadow of an alley…

********************

Cliffhangers! Don't ya just love em? **evil smile** So, what's this figure? Is it good or bad? And still, what is this new enemy after? Keep reading, and find out! And again, please review! Pretty please? 

~*Crescent Moon*~


	3. The Icycon Sisters-Chapter 3

Hey

Hey! Welcome to Chapter 3!! Nothing else to say so, get readin! ^_^
    
    Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

********************

Tara stared at the dark figure when suddenly something emerged from it. It was an energy ball, very similar to hers, but an ice blue. It moved too quickly for Tara to react, and it hit her, hard. Before she knew it, ice started to build on her, and in a matter of seconds, she was frozen solid. Then, another energy ball shot out from the shadows and this time, aimed for the scouts. The ice containing the Senshi shattered, and they were free.

Venus looked to Sailor Moon. "You guys fight her while I see who that was!" she said.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said.

Venus ran off just as the ice around Tara cracked and black light shot through the little crevices. The ice shattered. As the attacks and battle sounds faded in the distance, Venus ran in the direction she saw the energy balls come from. It took her into a dark alley. She ran down it, and saw a figure run around the next corner.

'Aha' Venus thought. 'Gotcha!' 

But as Venus ran, because of the dark alley she tripped over something, probably a garbage can. She quickly got up and ran around the corner. The sun's brightness emerged, causing Venus to shield her eyes. She looked around, but saw nobody around. 'Why do I have to be such a clutz?' Venus mentally asked herself. She turned around and began to walk back down the alley when she saw something glimmer in the very dim light. Venus walked to where the glistening object was. She picked it up. She couldn't make out what it was in the dark so she ran to the end of the alley where there was sunlight again. 

It was an ice-blue crystal in the shape of a heart with a silver frame around it. "What's this?" she wondered. Then she remembered something on all Scouts' uniforms. It was a heart at the middle of the bow on their bosoms. "A Sailor Scout??" Venus said in shock. 

She ran back to the battle. She was too late. She saw Tara kick Sailor Moon as she came at her, right in the face. She then opened the portal, crystal in hand, and stepped through it, the portal closing behind her.

Sailor Moon pounded on the ground as a tear fell from her eye. "I failed again!" she said in between sobs. Sailor Mars tried to comfort her as Sailor Mercury walked to the motionless body of the teenage boy. She scanned the boy on her Mercury computer and got some information on his condition. 

"Guys! I gotta show you something!" Venus yelled as she ran towards the other 4 Scouts. 

"Yea Venus?" Jupiter asked.

"Well, I was chasing whatever it was that helped us, but it got away. But when I walked back, I noticed they had dropped something" She held out the crystal heart. "Look familiar?" 

All the scouts looked to their own bows and the crystal in the middle. "Another Scout??" They said simultaneously. 

"It has to be. Other than this crystal, there's also the fact that only a scout can possess that kind of power, other than evil, and since they helped us, I doubt she's evil." Mars said.

"I also found out something." Mercury said. "I did a scan on the boy with my computer."

"…And?" Venus asked.

"Well, you were right about the person looking so empty Venus" Mercury said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Venus asked, confused.

"Well, it seems this new enemy is taking away people's souls." Mercury said with sadness in her voice. 

The scouts all gasped.

"But…without a soul…a person can't live…they're not whole…" Jupiter said.

"I know…" Mercury said

"We have to beat them!" Sailor Moon choked out. "Its our job as Sailor Scouts!" 

"Yea!" Venus said. "Next time that girl attacks, she's toast!" 

*******************-The next day-

BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!

Serena walked to the telephone and picked it up. "Hello? Tsukino residence."

"Serena! Turn on the TV!" Lita's voice boomed from the phone.

Serena pulled the phone back for a second from Lita's loud voice. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Lita said "Quickly!"

Serena walked to her TV. She switched the 'on' button and watched as the picture slowly came into view.

"…Far past Pluto, the newly discovered planet is covered by ice and snow, and is extremely frigid. The scientists have named it 'Icycon' due to the icy surface. More on this as it comes…"

Serena stood in shock. "Th…the new scout!" 

"I bet it is!"

"Call the others and tell them! We'll meet at Cherry Hill Temple." Serena said.

"Okay!" 

*******************-At Cherry Hill Temple-

"Luna? Artemis? Do you anything about this new planet?" Amy asked. 

"No, not a thing" Luna said.

"We've never even heard of it." Artemis said. 

"Do you think it's the new scout? Sailor Icycon? Would that be her?" Rini asked.

"Most likely" Darien answered. 

"I wonder what is taking Lita so long." Serena said.

As if magically answering Serena, he communicator beeped. She switched it on to see Jupiter. The picture was unclear and static got in the way of Jupiter's voice. She could tell Jupiter was hurt.

"Guys…gotta…help…attack…park…Ken…" was all that Serena could make out above the static. But it was all she needed to hear. Then the screen went blank. "Jupiter!"

"Lets go!" Mina said.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

********************-At the park-

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"I'm getting tired of you pests getting in the way! I'm gonna finish you off!" Tara said.

"Not if we can help it!" Sailor Moon said, running out from the bushes.

"Not the rest of them!" Tara yelled.

"Who exactly are you!? And why are you taking people's souls? People need their souls to survive! Without them, they can't live!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"I am Evil Princess Tara, subject to Queen Solayna" Tara said. "And you do not need to know our plans, now get out of the way, or you'll pay!"

"Come on guys, lets show her who will pay!"

The scouts concentrated their powers into one big attack. "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Tara screamed in pain. She held onto the crystal as tight as she could. When the attack was through, she still grasped it tightly. She laughed. Although she was hurt, she still had enough power to open the portal and step in.

"Nooooo! Ken!" Jupiter cried out. Tears spilled from her eyes to the ground as she pounded her fists on the soft grass. 

It was then that Sailor Moon noticed a big slash on Jupiter's side. "Jupiter! Your hurt!" She ran to her friend's side and looked at the wound. 

"It looks deep" Amy said.

"I should've protected him…" Jupiter said between sobs, ignoring the immense pain on her side. 

"Don't blame yourself Jupiter…" Venus said. "Don't worry, we'll get Ken's soul back. You said yourself together we can beat these guys.

'Now I'm not so sure…' Jupiter thought to herself.

********************-A few days later-

Serena stepped in her house. She had just gotten back from checking up on Lita. She had been taken to the hospital on the day of the attack along with Ken. Lita was up and out the next day, but spent a lot of her time with Ken. Serena knew the hospital couldn't help Ken, or the guy or little girl Tara had attacked, but at least they would get proper care there. 

She plopped on her couch and flipped on the television. 

"…Tomorrow should be sunny and warm, another beautiful summer day. And now we have some breaking news from Tim!"

"It seems Icycon isn't the only planet past Pluto! That's right! While examining the new planet Icycon, the spacemen discovered a planet not far from it. The strange thing is…the two are exactly identical! Like twins! Scientists have decided to call the two 'The Icycon Sisters' due to their exact similarity. The planet they discovered first is named 'Cyllene' and the second 'Ceron'. We will hopefully have more information on these two 'sister planets' soon. And now Jack with sports…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's chapter 3! Two new planets! Wow! Ok, I know scientifically that it would probably take years to get to the next planet, and that we haven't gone past Pluto, but this is my ficcy! Please no flamez! I'll get chapter 4 out as soon as possible! 

~*Crescent Moon*~


End file.
